PENGUINS HIGH SCHOOL
by neko-chan0423
Summary: rico y skipper son asignados para organizar la fiesta de fin de año, pero esto a skipper le disgusta, ¿que sucedera con esto dos chicos?, Habrá yaoi y yuri, bueno shonen ai y shojo ai, espero no les moleste, el yuri fue a petición de leonetta.
1. Chapter 1

Se me ocurrió hacer un fic de ellos en humanos y la idea de estar en la escuela se me hizo más divertida, espero les guste. Habrá yaoi y yuri, bueno shonen ai y shojo ai, espero no les moleste, el yuri fue a petición de leonetta.

Parejas: skico y marleneXdalia (dalia es menor por lo que es la pasiva XD y Marlene la activa).

Advertencia: personajes bien Oocs, ya que no logre hacerlos como en la serie.

* * *

"PENGUINS" SCHOOL HIGH

Un gran día en la escuela "penguins", una escuela donde van alumnos de diferentes países o del mismo, situado en estados unidos, Manhattan , un día en verdad lindo aunque no tan lindo para alguien.

-porque tengo que estar con él?!-este grito asusto a las avecillas que se encontraban en los árboles.

-rico va a reprobar, así que le sugerimos hacer esto para que suba un poco y no repruebe…-respondió la directora Alice desinteresada en frente de rico y skipper quien se encontraba molesto señalando a rico sentado en una silla.

Skipper bufo cruzándose de brazos, él era de baja estatura aunque no tanta, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules, con un cabello negro, y el pelo cortado, como dictaba las reglas, era un chico el cual las respetaba, algo por lo que también se le otorgo el puesto de presidente estudiantil igual teniendo un puntaje perfecto, y aunque no llevaban uniforme iba casual, una playera blanca, un pantalón azul marino y un suéter negro cerrado, delgado y con un cuerpo musculoso el cual no se notaba por sus ropas.

-y como tú eres el presidente estudiantil, tendrás que ir-prosiguió la directora

-oh vamos amigo cálmate-le dijo rico sentado en una silla, con expresión desinteresada ante la plática de los dos.

Skipper se volvió para verlo con el ceño fruncido mientras el otro le sonreía de lado con sorna, molestando más al pelicorto, rico era el chico rebelde, llevaba una camisa estampada con alguna banda, un suéter grande y abierto y pantalones rasgados, sus calificación eran bajas y siempre gustaba de hacer bromas hasta a los profesores, delgado y musculoso.

Skipper suspiro desganado, el que tuviera que organizar la fiesta de fin de año con rico no era lo unico que le molestaba, era la fiesta igual, por costumbre de su casa no le gustaba el ruido ni bailar.

-bien, buena suerte-dijo la directora sonriendo forzadamente.

Los dos aludidos se pararon de sus asientos y se retiraron de la dirección, ambos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones, skipper al 3-1 y rico al 3-3.

-hola skipper-saludo dalia mientras las chicas con las que platicaban se iban.

-hola-saludo sin muchas energías.

Dalia era la más popular "a nivel mundial", conquistadora hasta para ambos sexos, era de piel suavemente tocado por el sol, apenas acariciada, de ojos naranjas, lo que llamaba mucho la atención, pero no eran pupilentes, ya se había comprobado, de cabello color caramelo, ondulado y un poco rebelde, delgada, ella tenía una personalidad un poco parecida a la de rico, aunque un poco diferente, y mientras rico tenía una cicatriz en la comisura de su boca del lado izquierda dalia tenía una en la mejilla del mismo lado, vestía una falda tableada color rojo, un top blanco, con la palabras "star" en letras doradas, un suéter azul marino abierto y unas botas cafés.

-para que te llamo la directora?-pregunto para mirarlo después de saludar a unas chicas.

-tengo que organizar la fiesta de fin de año-respondió sentándose a su lado.

-en serio!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, y no es todo, tengo que hacerlo con rico-prosiguió desviando la mirada molesto.

-hacerlo-susurro dalia imaginándose cierta escena con ambos chicos., un secreto no tan secreto era que dalia era una fujoshi, no tan secreto ya que casi todos lo sabían, aunque no le decían nada, ya que no era la única en el instituto, pues hasta había un club.

-no entiendo cómo es que son tan buenos amigos?-pregunto skipper captando la atención de la chica.

-jajajaja tenemos casi los mismos gustos, sabes-respondió riendo levemente.

-si tú lo dices-susurro desviando la mirada, pues a la chica le gustaba la moda y a rico no.

-además, será divertido para ambos-dijo con una sonrisa, como si supiera algo que skipper no.

-y como estas con kristal-pregunto recordando a la hermana menor de la ojinaranja.

-bien…-fue interrumpida.

-jóvenes alumnos, va a ver una competencia mañana sabado, a las dos, asistan los que quieran, da igual, PERO ASISTA EL EQUIPO DE NATACION-se escuchó la voz de la directora desde la bocina de la esquina.

-lo que me faltaba, va a ver una competencia de natación-bujo el ojiazul.

-tranquilo-trato de animarlo dalia palmeándole la espalda.

-hola dalia, a que será emocionante la competencia de mañana-una chica llamo la atención de dalia.

-si!, competiremos con la escuela de al lado, no?-respondió riendo levemente.

-si, aunque nosotros ganaremos, ya que te tenemos a ti y a skipper-sonrió la chica señalándolos.

Dalia y skipper, la chica con la que platicaba dalia, de nombre Karla, y otro compañero formaban un equipo llamado "ráfagas" en honor a dalia y skipper, aunque a dalia la apodaban "sirena" tanto por su belleza como por la rapidez con la que nadaba, aunque no más rápida que skipper.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, y todos salieron del salón rápidamente.

-nos vemos dalia-se despidió skipper, al igual que Karla. Dalia salió del salón y se dirigió a su casillero para sacar algo, y al dar la vuelta en la esquina vio a una amiga quien guardaba unos libros en el suyo.

-oh ¡Marlene!-saludo dalia a la tesorera de la escuela quien se sobresaltó, estando sola como siempre.

-h-hola dalia-saludo mientras dalia se dirigía a ella mientras ella se volteaba completa para verla.

-qué tal?, dime, ¿vas a ir mañana a vernos?-dijo enfrente de la chica que era un poco más alta que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, aunque siempre se encontraba estudiando y no tenía muchos amigos, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, un top café, un suéter gris sin sierre ni botones y unos tenis verde oscuro.

-s-si-respondió levemente sonrojada mientras dalia iba a unos cinco casilleros atrás de la mayor.

-que bien, te veré en las gradas, ¿ok?, adiós-exclamo alegre cerrando su casillero y despidiéndose con la mano.

-adiós-le dijo con una sonrisa tonta y levemente sonrojada-tan linda- susurro cerrando su casillero aun soñando despierta y saliendo de la escuela al igual que la ojinaranja.

Skipper salió del salón de consejo estudiantil y se dirigió a los casilleros para ir al suyo, aunque en su camino se cruzó con el chico de la cicatriz quien guardaba algo.

-hola-lo saludo rico al cerrar su casillero y verlo.

Skipper solo paso de largo de él y se dirigió al suyo.

-buena suerte, iré a verte mañana-dijo después de un suspiro y retirarse del lugar.

Mientras skipper trataba de no emocionarse ante lo dicho por el chico.

El día de los cuatro era distinto.

A las 7:30

Skipper:

cenaba con su madre y su padre.

-cómo va la escuela, hijo-pregunto su padre, ex capitán militar.

-va bien, padre-respondió simple con una leve sonrisa.

-me alegra tanto-dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

Rico:

El cenaba solo con su padre al ser el único de su familia ya que su madre murió por un accidente.

-te gusta?-pregunto el señor con voz amable.

-sí, está bueno-responde comiendo más.

Dalia:

Ella desayuna con su hermana menor, la única familia que tiene, ya que sus padres murieron al regresar de un viaje de su trabajo.

-hermanis, va a ver una competencia mañana, iras?-dice con una sonrisa enfrente de la niña que es menor por tres años, oh casi pues apenas ingresara a su escuela.

-si!-responde alegre mientras dalia sonreia aún más.

Marlene:

Come con sus dos padres.

-Marlene, cómo va la escuela?-pregunto su padre.

-va bien, pa´, por cierto va a ver una competencia de natación mañana y quiero ir-dice con una sonrisa.

-claro que puedes ir-dice su madre con una sonrisa mientras su padre solo asiente con la cabeza-iras por cierta personita ¿verdad?-le sonríe su madre mientras la chica se sonroja.

-quien?-pregunta su padre confundido.

-una amiga-responde su madre sonriente.

Marlene la mira cuestionándola.

-soy una madre, hija-responde ante su mirada en un susurro para no llamar la atención de su esposo quien comía.

Marlene solo se sonrojo más.

8:20

Skipper:

Terminando de estudiar y hacer la tarea.

Rico:

Jugando videojuegos dejando de lado la tarea.

Dalia:

Igual jugando dejando a media la tarea.

Marlene:

Aun haciendo su tarea.

11:30

Skipper:

Durmiendo después de darles las buenas noches a sus padres.

Rico:

aun jugando con su consola.

Dalia:

Jugando con un tamagochi después de darles las buenas noches a su hermana.

Marlene:

Durmiendo después de darles las buenas noches a sus padres.

* * *

Ven, casi ni parece ellos, y Marlene me pareció como una nerd, voy a tratar de cambiar su personalidad a menos que les gusten así.

Dejen reviews por favor, no saben cuánto me motiva eso.

correji varias cosas, perdon n_nU


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridas personas que se toman la molestia de leer mis _aburridos _fics, y gracias por hacerlo, aquí les traigo la conti de este fic, espero les guste.

Parejas: skico, Marlene X dalia (sin sobrenombre)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, día sábado, día de la competencia, Marlene fue de las primeras en levantarse ansiosa, claro, primer día que iba a una competencia de natación, skipper igual se levantó temprano más por costumbre que por otra cosa, rico... rico seguía durmiendo profundamente y con saliva saliendo de su boca, aunque con alarma, dalia apenas se levantaba, aun adormilada ya que se levantó con alarma.

Al estar en la escuela, todos ya estaban en un estadio con una alberca de 15 a 16 metros.

-_hi_-saludo dalia entrando a los vestidores.

-hola-saludo Karla sacándose su pantalón.

Dalia se acercó a su locker para sacarse su blusa y empezar a ponerse su traje de baño azul marino al igual que el de Karla, ambos de una sola pieza.

Mientras tanto skipper solo se cambia apartado del resto, con un short azul marino.

-increíble!-exclama Marlene al ver la gran piscina rodeada por bancas de cemento, y abajo cinco metros atrás del punto de inicio para los nadadores se encontraba una puerta que dirigía al colegio y a los lados los vestidores el de la derecha el de las chicas y el de la izquierda el de chicos, con la palabra "chicas", "chicos" arriba de las puertas correspondientes.

- primera vez que vienes-dijo rico a un lado de kristal mientras la chica se sentaba al otro lado de la niña.

-si!-asiente sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, donde está la piscina.

Las gradas estaba llenas de chicos y chicas con carteles, apoyando a su equipo y dando gritos de emoción, que se oyeron más fuertes al ver al equipo ráfaga y al otro aparecer.

-hola hermosura-lanzo un piropo un jugador del equipo contrario a dalia.

-que hace una belleza como tu aquí, porque no mejor modelas en una pasarela-dijo otro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡ah! ¡Hola chicos!-grito alegre ignorando a los dos chicos mientras alzaba el brazo y saludaba energéticamente a sus amigos.

-dalia!-grito emocionada Marlene al verla y saludando igual.

-muéstrales quien eres dalia!-grito rico con sus manos alrededor de su baca teniendo con una gran sonrisa.

-seguro-asintió dalia devolviéndole la sonrisa y alzando el pulgar.

En la primera ronda nado Karla, mientras dalia se acercaba a su otro compañero.

-hola _espiráculo_-saludo usando el apodo del chico.

-hola dalia, al parecer vino tu bola de fans-dijo señalando un punto de las gradas y al voltearse dalia vio a varios chicos y chicas teniendo un cartel que decía "¡viva dalia la sirena!" Y "la sirena va a ganar!" y otras frases más usando su apodo o su nombre, hasta en sus camisas.

-si…-dijo con la mirada entrecerrada, sonbreada y con una sonrisa forzada después de un corto silencio por su parte-y al parecer también vino tu "amiguito"-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa lasciva.

-si-dijo el chico sonrojado mientras miraba a su "amigo" Hans quien lo saludaba y este le devolvía el gesto.

El timbre agudo sonó dando a entender que había finalizado la primera ronda, como ganadora Karla.

-me toca-suspiro con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos-adiós-se despidió de su amigo alzando la mano y caminado hasta su bloque de cemento.

-huuuy la princesita va a chapotear-se burló el mismo chico mientras dalia se acomodaba sus goggles y su gorro.

-no se te valla a romper una uña-se burló el otro jugador para después reír a carcajadas siendo ignorado por la ojinaranja.

Dalia no sonreía, mientras skipper se encontraba recargado en la pared sentado junto a espiráculo quien igual estaba recargado pero parado, ambos con una sonrisa de lado como burla así los dos chicos, Marlene miraba atenta a dalia, y después vio dibujada un sonrisa en un parpadeo.

El disparo se escuchó y dalia salto hacia el agua, nadando, parecía magia pues parecía que la misma agua empujaba a la chica, al llegar al otro extremo día una voltereta en el agua para tocar la pared con los pies eh impulsarse llevándole ventaja a la chica del equipo contrario y siguió nadando hasta llegar otra vez y hacer el mismo movimiento, llego al otro extremo y nado hasta llegar al punto de inicio y escuchar el timbrecito, indicándola como ganadora.

Después de todo no recibía el apodo de sirena en vano, al salir del agua todos explotaron en gritos de emoción y la ojinaranja solo vio a los dos chicos boquiabiertos

-y… que me habían dicho?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona quitándose los goggles.

-…-aún seguían boquiabiertos.

-bravo dalia!-grito Marlene emocionada captando la atención de la chica quien volteo sonrojando a Marlene quien se sentó rápidamente ya que se había parado por la emoción.

-gracias, Marlene-dijo con una sonrisa.

-así se hace amiga!-grito esta vez rico levando el pulgar.

Dalia sonrió cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos miro directamente al chico y señalo algo mientras el de la cicatriz miraba hacia donde señalaba.

Al ver vio a skipper en su posición para iniciar, nuevamente el disparo se escuchó y skipper salió disparado al agua, nadando, nadando como si él fuera una ola, como si fuera parte del agua, nadando velozmente, haciendo el mismo ejercicio que indicaba las reglas en ese juego y las mismas que había hecho dalia, rico lo miraba atontado, cada movimiento del presidente estudiantil le encantaba, skipper gano y salió del agua.

-felicidades skipper-grito rico sin importarle nada, skipper se giró para verlo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se volteo nuevamente para irse.

-muy alegre ¿no?-dijo dalia con una toalla alrededor de su cuello ambos separados del resto.

-no realmente-negó tomando la toalla que la chica le daba.

-no mientas, te vi sonreír-dijo con una sonrisa de lado-oh más bien, sonreírle-dijo para después irse dejando a un sonrojado skipper.

-felicidades dalia-esa voz atrás de la chica la hizo voltear rápidamente.

-julien!-exclamo emocionada viendo a su amigo fiestero al igual que ella enfrente suyo.

-jejeje solo vine un rato-dijo, el chico vestía un short grande y holgado azul, una blusa blanca, una sudadera y unos tenis.

-ya veo-dijo con una expresión desilusionada.

-oh vamos, no te pongas _tiste_-dijo con tono infantil apretándole una mejilla a la chica.

-jajajajaja- reía ante aquella acción.

-bien debo volver con kowalski-dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola por encima del hombro.

-ok, te veo luego-dijo mientras el chico asentía y se iba

Después de unas horas y unos minutos la competencia termino a las cuatro, comenzaron a irse las personas mientras el equipo se encontraba en los vestidos correspondientes.

Karla se fue primero ya que tenía un asunto con su familia y espiráculo fue por su amigo, skipper salió de los vestidores cargando una bolsa deportiva y se dirigió adentro del colegio para salir, ya que la piscina se encontraba atrás del colegio, al estar adentro recibió un mensaje.

Al abrirlo y ver de quien era dio un suspiro.

-"voltea"-leyó con una ceja alzada y se dio la vuelta.

-hola-saludo rico recargado en los casilleros.

-que quieres?-pregunto fríamente mientras el mencionado se acercaba.

-qué tal si nos vamos juntos-respondió con una sonrisa.

-que te hace pensar que me iría contigo?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-el ponernos de acuerdo para la fiesta-respondió alzando los hombros.

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua el de baja estatura ante aquella afirmativa.

-y bien, vámonos, conozco un buen lugar para platicar-dijo tomando la mano de su compañero y comenzando a caminar hacia su auto.

Mientras tanto dalia terminaba de salir de los vestidores al haber tenido un problema con su sostén, escribiendo un mensaje con una sonrisa alegre entrando a la escuela.

Marlene se encontraba en su casa acostada en su cama un poco desilusionada al no ver a la ojinaranja despues de la competencia, y se sobresaltó al oír el timbre de su celular.

-"me alegra que hayas venido XD, nos vemos luego :3"-decia el mensaje enviado por dalia sacándole una sonrisa, no solo por las caritas con las que siempre usaba para sus mensajes si no por ser de parte de ella.

-perdón la tardanza-dijo dalia enfrente de su hermana.

-descuida-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ambas se iban a su casa en el auto de la mayor.

En cambio skipper se encontraba en una cafetería sin mucha gente y en frente de él se encontraba sentado rico.

-bien que propones para la fiesta?-dijo secamente después de darle un trago a su taza de café.

-no se-respondió mientas su compañero ponía los ojos en blanco.

-hablas en serio?-pregunto tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-mmm-murmuro pensativo mirando los alrededores.

-luces de colores-dijo mirando el foco arriba de ellos.

-luces? Sabes dónde conseguir luces?-pregunto dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-no, digo ¡sí!, si se-se corrigió rápidamente y sonriendo nerviosamente al terminar.

Estuvieron así una hora, decidiendo los arreglos para la fiesta, hasta que la noche llego, rico acompaño a skipper a su casa y se despidió de el en la puerta, para después irse a su casa con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, acepto críticas **constructivas**, y bueno… díganme si les gusta la pareja de Marlene X dalia, es que tengo pensado hacer un fic de ellas pero no estoy segura de si les molesta o no? Y si les gusta me dicen para que suba el fic y de paso invente un sobrenombre para esta pareja pero si no les gusta también me dicen.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí conti recién salido del horno, espero les guste lo hice con mucho amor cada una de sus letritas, jajajaj no pues no es postre, aun así espero les guste.

Pareja: skico (ricoXskipper), MarleneXdalia

Advertencia: si no te gusta el yaoi o el yuri no lo leas, aamm personajes muy Oocs.

* * *

Rico al llegar a su casa, vacía como siempre, se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de dalia, la única chica que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia su compañero, eh igual por costumbre de llamarse al final de día, aunque no todos los días lo hacían.

-hola~-desde la cocina tomando una pequeña cacerola contesto dalia.

-dalia, que crees?, que crees?!-decía alegre rico sentándose en su silla con el respaldo adelante (silla como las de oficina).

-que creo?! Que creo?!-pregunto dalia sentándose en una silla del comedor.

-oh mejor ven a mi casa, o voy a la tuya?!-dijo aun alegre.

-ven, es que apenas voy a hacer la cena-respondió mirando su reloj de pared.

-de acuerdo, voy ahora mismo, adiós-dijo sin perder sus ánimos.

-bye-se despidió igual dalia ambos colgando.

Rico se dirigió al piso de abajo, ya que su habitación estaba arriba, se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la calle para ponerse sus zapatos eh irse, una vez en la casa de la ojinaranja, que no estaba muy lejos de la suya y no había necesidad de irse en su auto, tocó el timbre.

-hola, pasa-saludo dalia después de abrir.

-tengo mucho que contarte-dijo sonriendo adentrándose a la casa de la chica.

-seguro, pero vamos a comer-dijo encaminándose a la mesa.

-hola rico-saludo con una sonrisa kristal ya en la mesa.

-hola kris-devolvió el saludo moviendo la mano.

Después de comer, dalia y rico subieron a la habitación de la primera, ya ahí rico tomo la silla de oficina y se sentó como anteriormente con la suya mientras dalia se sentaba en su cama.

-y bien? Que creo?-dijo dalia con su habitual sonrisa mirando a su compañero.

-bueno, ya sabes que ando organizando la fiesta de fin de año con skipper verdad?-dijo mientras la chica asentía.

-sí, ya lo sé-dijo como si no fuera lo más obvio.

-y decidiré aprovechar esta oportunidad para que sea mío-dijo decidido haciendo un puño.

-genial, y me dices cuando pase-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

-y hoy tuvimos una especie de cita, o yo lo vi así-dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-dame más detalles-dijo asintiendo y poniendo total atención.

-bueno no hicimos mucho, pero fui capaz de sacarle una que otra sonrisa aahhh se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe-dijo recodando una sonrisa de su "amigo".

-aahhh que lindo-dijo imaginando cierta escena de ambos chicos.

-y también, dalia conoces a alguien que tenga luces de colores?-pregunto después de un tiempo en sus fantasías.

-conozco a alguien que puede conseguirlas-asintió igual dejando sus fantasías.

-genial, me tengo que ir-dijo parándose y estirándose alzando los brazos.

-tan rápido, oye tu solo vienes a comer ¿verdad?-dijo igual parándose acompañando a rico a la puerta.

-es que cocinas muy bien-dijo sonriéndole a la menor dirigiéndose a las escaleras y bajándolas.

-bueno gracias, nos vemos el lunes entonces-se despidió ya en la puerta mientras rico la abría.

-nos vemos-se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El día siguiente, domingo, antes de hacer el desayuno, dalia se levantó a las sietes y media, se puso un pans gris, una blusa blanca, un suéter a juego con el pans y sus tenis naranjas una vez lista salió de su casa para diríjase al parque, donde siempre se veía uno que otro corredor, corrió unas vueltas alrededor del parque hasta que vio cierta banca situada en el centro del parque y como siempre ahí se encontró su amiga.

-hola, Marlene-saludo acercándose a ella viendo cómo se sorprendía y se ruborizaba levemente.

-hola dalia-devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-otra vez mirando la fuente-dijo abriendo una botella de agua mientras se sentaba.

-s-sí, la fuente-dijo desviando la mirada para después ver como la menor bebía de la botella cerrando los ojos y con un sonrojo en las mejillas a causa de su ejercicio.

-ocurre algo?-pregunto al sentirse muy observada.

-emm m-me preguntaba si estabas libre esta tarde, para bueno… para salir de compras, ya sabes como amigas-se excusó nerviosa haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-oh claro… bueno tengo que irme, te marco más tarde-se despidió después de haber visto su reloj.

-adiós-dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa atontada.

Rico acaba de despertar, bostezado y estirándose mientras se sentaba en su cama, se paró, teniendo su blusa roja del día anterior y sus calzoncillos, bajo hasta la cocina, su padre trabajaba desde muy temprano por lo que la casa siempre estaba vacía, solo se preparó cereal con leche y se fue a la sala a ver que había en la tele, su típica rutina, aunque esta vez algo cambio, alguien tocaba la puerta.

gruño sin ganas de abrir pero aun así se paró.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con skipper al otro lado sorprendiéndolo.

-oye existen pantalones, ¿sabes?-dijo señalando hacia abajo.

Rico bajo la mirada y recordó que no traía los suyos atrajo a su invitado y cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de que alguien lo viera.

-espérame aquí-dijo corriendo hasta las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

-torpe-murmuro el ojiazul claro después de escucharse otro portazo proveniente de la puerta de la habitación del más alto.

Miro la sala, el cual no era tan sencilla como creía, aunque comparada con su casa tal vez si seria algo sencilla, solo un poco, tenía vario muebles lujosos y que se veían caros, había un sofá de color vino y en frente una mesita de centro más adelante una televisión de pantalla plana y aun lado una gran ventana con cortinas carmesí, escucho los pasos rápidos desde la escalera mientras se dirigía al sofá, se sentó sintiendo la suavidad y blandesa de este hasta que su anfitrión apareció con unos pantalones rasgados de las rodillas color negro y sus tenis de siempre.

-ejem y…a que se debe tu visita?-pregunto después de aclararse su garganta.

-bueno…-empezó un poco nervioso-en realidad yo pasaba por aquí y pues… decidí visitarte y seguir dando ideas para la organización de la fiesta-mintió, aunque nunca diría que en verdad quería volver a verlo.

-oh ya veo, te ofrezco algo?, agua?, jugo?, refresco?-solicito pensativo mirando a su invitado.

-jugo?, jugo de que tienes?-pregunto tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-naranja-respondió con una sonrisa igual de intranquilo pero no apartándolo ante la presencia del presidente estudiantil.

-entonces jugo esta bien-dijo desviando la vista mientras rico asentía y se dirigía a la cocina, una vez que ambos estaban solos dieron un grande y largo suspiro pesadamente.

-cálmate skipper, por el amor de dios, tienes que comportarte-se dio ánimos el más bajo para respirar profundamente.

-bien rico, pudiste aguantar las ganas de no besarlo, aguanta más, aguanta mas-dijo rico sirviendo el jugo en dos vasos.

Rico volvió a la sala con ambos vasos, y los coloco en la mesita de centro, mientras skipper tomaba uno y le daba un sorbo, tenía la garganta seca.

-bien-dijo separando sus labios del borde del vaso.-alguna otra idea para la fiesta?-pregunto mirándolo fingiendo tranquilidad.

-refrescos?-dijo sin tener ninguna idea.

-wow como no pensé en eso-dijo skipper con los ojos en blanco.

-bueno y tú que?-dijo insinuándose con un puchero ante la frase de su invitado.

-yo?…bueno…música?-dijo pensativo para después decepcionarse de si mismo.

-wow gran idea-dijo burlonamente alzando una ceja.

-al menos es mejor que la tuya-se defendió sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-no es cierto-se excusó molesto.

-y ahora a quien llamas?-pregunto al ver que el chico sacaba su celular y buscaba un número en su agenda.

-a dalia, ella me ayudara-respondió colocando su celular en su oreja.

-se supone que el trabajo es para nosotros!-grito tratando de arrebatarle el celular pero el otro le ganaba en fuerza y le tomo de las manos.

-_hola rico_-saludo dalia desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-hola!-devolvió el saludo aun sujetando las manos de skipper.

-suéltame rico!-gruño skipper forcejeándose.

-_orale, avanzas rápido amigo, ya estas haciendo cosas malas?_-dijo dalia con una risita al final mientras trataba de no entrar a su mundo yaoi, no aun.

-no!-grito sonrojado.

-_si tú lo dices, te creo_-dijo rodando los ojos.

-es la verdad, solo estamos organizando la fiesta, es todo-dijo aun sonrojado.

-_ya te dije que te creo, y bien para que tu llamada?_-pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-bueno, ni a skipper ni a mí se nos ocurre algo, y tú que has ido a varias fiestas nos preguntamos si nos darías alguna idea-respondió explicando su situación mientras skipper se zafaba y trataba de quitarle el teléfono.

-contraten un DJ, yo lo hago por ustedes, tengo que irme kristal está en un aprieto, adiós-dijo rápidamente mientras se escuchaban gritos por parte de la hermana de dalia.

-ok-asintió mientras colgaba.

-y que dijo?-dijo skipper mientras rico lo soltaba.

-que contratáramos un DJ-respondió.

Después de eso un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

-tus muñecas se parecen a las de dalia, delgadas y frágiles-rompió el silencio rico.

-que?!-grito molesto y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-seguro no te puedes defender-insistió con una sonrisa lasciva.

-claro que puedo-dijo como si fuera lo más simple.

Rico volvió a tomar las manos de skipper con una sola mano sorprendiendo a este por su velocidad, ambos parados, desde que rico llamo a dalia, ambos mirándose a los ojos, uno más claro otros más profundo, skipper sonrojado hasta las orejas y rico con un leve rubor. estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que rico junto sus labios con los de su invitado sin poder evitarlo, mientras skipper abría los ojos como platos sin esperar eso del chico enfrente suyo.

* * *

Jajajajajaja si no entendieron algo me dice, subiré la conti muy pronto, o intentare hacerlo, y bueno, como nadie respondió ante la oferta de si subo o no el fic de Marlene X dalia, decidí hacerlo y que ahí comenten si les gusto o no, si notan que hay más marleneXdalia en este fic en ves de skico me dicen?, si no es molestia.

Bueno adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Rico había tomado sus muñecas tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, y teniéndolo tan cerca era aún más caótico, su corazón estaba acelerado, sus mejillas ardían, por lo que deducía que estaba sonrojado, y de un momento a otro rico lo había besado, ¡lo estaba besando! Correspondió por unos segundos pero luego reacciono y le dio una patada en su entrepierna.

Rico desde el suelo reacciono de su acción eh intento disculparse, pero su dolor era insoportable.

-skipper, yo… lo siento-tartamudeo avergonzado.

-me voy-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-no espera, puedo explicarlo-dijo corriendo a la puerta impidiendo que se fuera aun con dolor.

-…-se quedó callado viéndolo fijamente.

-quieres salir conmigo?-dijo al fin después de un suspiro.

-que te hace pensar que lo haría?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-un no, ¡je! Era obvio-susurro el alto decepcionado, creyendo que no lo escuchaba su invitado.

-aunque, creo que la aceptare-dijo captando la mirada de su anfitrión y desviando la suya.

-en serio, oh qué bien!, entonces mañana a las 9:30-dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras rico se hacía a un lado y lo dejaba pasar.

Una vez afuera skipper se sonrojo fuertemente lanzando hasta vapor, mientras rico saltaba alegre como quinceañera.

Mientras tanto, dalia se encontraba en la cocina con un extinguidor en mano.

-dime.. .que tratabas de hacer?, quemas la casa? Solo te pedí que calentaras la tortilla (*)- la regaño con una tortilla negra en su mano libre.

-perdón-se disculpó, ya que de un momento a otro la tortilla ya se estaba quemando y ella ni en cuenta pues había recibido un mensaje de un amigo.

Dalia suspiro para después sonreír-espero que la próxima vez no suceda lo mismo-dijo captando la mirada de su hermana.

-ok-dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la sala para ver la tele.

Dalia tiro la tortilla quemada en el bote de basura, mientras su celular sonaba con la melodía de Paradise versión piano, saco su celular del bolsillo de su short y al ver de quien era la llamada sonrió y contesto.

-hola Marlene-saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-hola dalia, bueno aamm me preguntaba si podíamos ir de compras a la 1:30?-pregunto mientras dalia sacaba del refrigerador la mitad de una pizza mediana.

-seguro!-dijo metiendo la pizza al microondas.

-d-dalia, de paso podríamos entrar a una cafetería?-volvió a preguntar mientras el tinteo del micro comenzaba a sonar.

-si, conozco una que es mi favorita, aparte del macdonals aunque ese no es cafetería-dijo con una sonrisa abriendo y cerrando la puertita del aparato.

-que bien, entonces nos vemos-se despidió mientras contenía las ganas de gritar de alegría.

-chao-se despidió colgando y guardando su celular.

Aun no era la hora de la comida, por lo que salió de la cocina y fue directo a su recamara donde tenía un baño incluido.

Rico estaba en su cama emocionado y aun sin poder creerlo, era como si estuviera en uno de sus sueños más locos, pero se dio cuenta de no cuando se pellizco, ¡estaba despierto!, y había sucedido todo, iba a tener una cita, aun no elegía el día, pero iba a tener una cita ¡con skipper! En verdad que estaba feliz, tanto que hasta se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar como una colegiala.

-pero porque tenía que suceder todo esto hoy-su ánimo bajo al recordar que era domingo-porque no fue ayer-volvió a decirse a sí mismo.

aunque al recordar a skipper sus ánimos volvieron como por arte de magia, rodando por la cama hasta que cayó al piso.

-auch-se quejó saliendo de su ensoñación.

Vio debajo de la cama un pequeño bulto y al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que era una muñeca que tenia de niño, de nombre perky, su disque novia, se había olvidado de ella desde que cumplió los 19 años, que no fue hace mucho, le quito el polvo y le acomodo el pelo con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero ya era mayor y ya no le interesaba por lo que llamo a una de sus tías para que se la diera a su hija.

Después de eso, se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha.

Al terminar, salió con una toalla amarada a su cintura, y se cambió, con una camisa azul y unos pantalones azul marino rasgados, sus tenis y salió afuera pues en su casa no había nada interesante.

-kristal, voy a salir, hay pizza en el micro, nos vemos-dijo todo corrido dalia bajando las escaleras velozmente y saliendo de la casa.

Mientras tanto Marlene esperaba afuera de un centro comercial muy grande, a sugerencia de dalia, en un mensaje. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, un top rosa pastel, un suéter gris y unos tenis blancos.

Esperaba jugando con sus dedos nerviosa mirando de un lado a otro hasta que diviso a su amiga.

-Hola-saludo moviendo la mano corriendo hacia ella captando la mirada de todos los chicos.

Dalia vestía una minifalda color aqua, unas mallas negras transparentes, un top amarillo suave, un chaleco chico con gorro color naranja, unas botas medianas cafés claro y unas gafas de marco rosas sobre su cabeza y una bolsa chica de color crema.

-hola-dijo algo intimidada por la apariencia de la menor, como era posible que ella siendo menor por un año tuviera la figura de una modelo.

-bien, entremos-dijo mientras ambas entraban al local.

-dalia! Hola! ¿tanto tiempo?-saludo una empleada que más bien era la que cobraba.

-hola Jessica, si tanto tiempo-dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

-es una amiga?-pregunto Marlene señalándola.

-sip -asintió con una sonrisa.

-bien, adelante-dijo mientras dalia y Marlene miraban las prendas.

-y dime que buscas?, yo conozco esta tienda así que será fácil encontrar lo que quieras-pregunto mirando las blusas de una pared.

-b-bueno…-dijo pensado que responder-unas blusas y pantalones-respondió después de un tiempo.

-bien y te gusta alguna?-pregunto señalando las blusas y camisas del pasillo.

-ehhh- emitió viendo las blusas y camisas de colores oscuros y claros, unas con estampas y otras con otro tipo de adorno-esta-dijo tomando una cuadriculada de color rojo.

-bien, solo esa?-volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

Marlene tomo otras dos, y se volvió a dalia.

-bien, los vestidores están allá, vamos-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y empezando a caminar seguida por la ojiverde.

Marlene entro a uno mientras dalia esperaba afuera.

-Dalia tu compras aquí a menudo?-pregunto la mayor al otro lado de la puerta.

-sí, me gustó mucho esta tienda-respondió sacando su celular de su bolso para mandarle un mensaje a su hermana.

-aamm como me veo?-pregunto abriendo la puerta un poco avergonzada.

-te vez increíble-respondió levemente sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-gracias-dijo sonrojada igual para después cerrar otra vez la puerta.

Después de que se probara las tres blusas y escuchara la opinión de dalia, se dirigieron en busca de un pantalón.

-no te gusta los shorts o faldas?-pregunto dalia mirando a su amiga.

-si, pero salir con ellos me da vergüenza-respondió tomando otro pantalón.

-pero si eres muy guapa!-exclamo dalia para después tapar su boca sonrojada y Marlene la miraba mas sonrojada-b-bueno es la verdad-dijo sonriendo nerviosa pero tratando de parecer normal.

-g-gracias, pero me eh acostumbrado a salir con pantalón-dijo aun sonrojada.

-bien-asintió mientras Marlene y ella se dirigían al vestidos aun sonrojadas, después de probarse los pantalones, y de pagar, salieron del local y se dirigieron a la cafetería que había mencionado dalia.

-aquí recuro mucho con rico-dijo enfrente de la entrada.

-ah-dijo desviando la mirada.

-entremos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambas entraban.

En esos momentos rico caminaba por la calle y su estómago rugió por lo que decidió entrar a la cafetería que había entrado dalia y Marlene, y donde la vez anterior había entrado con skipper.

* * *

Jajaja quise dejarla hasta aquí, es que me estoy triturando la cabeza n_nU, y como que en este capitulo (y en los anteriores) hubo mucho MarLia, perdón, trato de hacer mas skico, pero no puedo evitarlo, en verdad lo siento mucho DX

Aamm review? Y nuevamente perdón por no hacer mas skico u_u

(*) con tortilla me refiero a una para hacer tarta, pues dalia lo que quería cocinar era una tortilla de manzana


	5. Chapter 5

Para los que leen mi fic y les gusta, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero no tenía imaginación, y bueno no tengo mucho que decir, disfruten~

* * *

Rico escucho una risa muy familiar, y al buscar de dónde provenía miro a todas las mesas hasta encontrarla, ahí estaba riendo dalia junto con Marlene solo que esta la miraba como hipnotizada y una sonrisa, rico sonrió para después dirigirse a su amiga.

-hola dalia-saludo por detrás sobresaltándola.

-rico, hola-saludo mientras el chico se ponía a un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras Marlene los miraba.

Su mirada se entristeció, no porque la chica que adoraba la moda centrara su atención en el ojiazul, sino porque veía que ambos harían una gran pareja, y en vez de enojarse se entristeció.

-acabamos de comprar ropa, no Marlene?-respondió captando la atención de la mayor.

-ah!… si-asintió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-que bien, y por lo visto apenas van a comer-dijo viendo los patos de la mesa.

-si-asintió dalia sonriendo, pues en cuanto entro todos los meseros se acercaron a ellas, algo que incomodo a las dos.

-que bien, ¡ah! Mira dalia le saque una foto a un tigre del circo en el camino-dijo sonriendo dándole su celular a la menor para mostrarle la imagen y después acercarse a la ojiverde-te dejo con tu cita-le susurro en el oído, sonrojándola por lo dicho mientras se escuchaba un chillido de dalia.

-Qué lindo-dijo sonriendo con un tono rosita en sus mejillas.

-bien dalia, yo me voy, nos vemos-dijo mientras la chica le entregaba el celular.

-ok, después me la pasas-dijo mientras se despedía del chico.

-será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfrié-dijo captando la atención de dalia pues aún se despedía de mano hasta que el chico desapareció tras la puerta.

-cierto-asintió con una sonrisa sonrojando a la castalla.

Mientras tanto rico se encontraba hambriento caminado por la banqueta pero al doblar la esquina choco con alguien y al alejarse un poco el chico dio un mal paso hacia atrás y tropezó.

-disculpa, no me fi…-fue diciendo pero al verse a la cara se quedó callado.

-skipper!-dijo alegre rico mientras el otro se paraba rápidamente.

-que haces?!-pregunto en un grito pues cada que lo veía recordaba el beso.

-bueno, venía a comer algo en la cafetería del otro día, pero no quise interrumpir una cita de alguien conocida, o casi conocida, así que me Salí-respondió señalando hacia atrás, donde se encontraba la cafetería mencionada.

-ya veo-titubeo no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

-tú también saliste a comer?-pregunto anonado ante la presencia del presidente estudiantil.

-no, vine a un mandado de mi madre-respondió confundiendo al chico pues no traía nada.

-y se te olvido-dijo señalando las manos del chico.

-no, apenas voy, por quien me tomas?-respondió como si no fuera lo más obvio.

-por nadie…-iba diciendo pero el gruñido de sus tripas lo hizo callar y de paso sonrojar.

-eso que fue?-dijo confundido skipper mirando raro a los lados.

-qué cosa?-dijo pero para su desgracia otra vez volvió a gruñir captando la atención del más bajo.

-tienes hambre?, no comiste nada en la cafetería?-pregunto alzando una ceja insinuante.

-si y no-respondió desganado ambas preguntas del chico.

Skipper al ver la expresión triste del chico en frente suyo resoplo.

-q-quieres venir a comer a mi casa?-propuso sonrojado de la vergüenza y desviando la mirada.

-en serio! si-asintió alegre con brillitos en los ojos.

Después de que lo acompañara a hacer el mandado de su madre ambos se fueron a la casa del más bajo.

-ya llegue madre…-aviso después de entrar seguido del de la cicatriz-y traje compañía-dijo sacándose los zapatos.

-oh vino dalia…-se asomó por la puerta de la cocina pero se quedó callada al ver al chico aunque no lucia decepcionada, pues seguía teniendo su sonrisa.

Rico dejo sus zapatos a un lado para presentarse pero se quedó impresionado ante la casa del chico.

Las paredes eran de color crema, con varios muebles lujosos y que a simple vista se veían caros, a comparación de los suyos estos eran más elegantes, en uno al fondo de la sala se encontraba lleno de premios y adornos, había un sofá de color rojo en la sala, en frente una pequeña mesa y enfrente de esta una tele de alta definición, con cortinas color blanco, y una lámpara araña en el techo dorado, parecía una casa inglesa, casi pues había una que otra cosa al estilo californiano como el de dalia, solo que si pusieran el cuarto en un concurso de ver cual habitación parecía más californiano el de dalia ganaría sin duda, la mujer que se acercaba a ellos tenía el cabello negro como su hijo, ojos cafés y una piel clara, vestía un vestido color vino no muy largo pero fino.

-oh un gusto, mi nombre es Allison -saludo con una sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío, me llamo rico-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-mamá, rico se va a quedar a comer con nosotros-dijo dándole la bolsa de los mandados.

-oh de acuerdo, pero es una lástima que hayas comprado de más, tu padre no va a venir esta noche, por su trabajo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ya veo, estaremos en mi habitación-dijo dirigiéndose a un pasillo.

Rico se encontraba nervioso pero trataba de no aparentarlo, era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de skipper, y mas aun que entraba a su cuarto, pero debía tener control antes de que lo atacara, oh si no skipper pensaría que no era serio ante el amor, lo era, y no lo negaba más, estaba locamente enamorado del chico, bueno como no saberlo, después de que lo beso, por lo tanto debía tener autocontrol y no violarlo, oh si no el chico lo demandaría y ya no podría estar nunca más con él, ¡no! no quería eso!, quería estar con el asta que murieran, y terminar en el cementerio juntos, porque en verdad lo amaba como a nadie más.

Ambos entraron, rico inspeccionaba cada lugar con gran asombro, tenía paredes color azul suave, el piso era blanco con una alfombra roja con bordes dorados, una cama matrimonial tendida con cobijas blancas y su mochila botada ahí, a un lado (izquierda), una ventana con cortinas de seda color crema, del otro una mesita de noche con una lámpara y aun lado una computadora en frente de la cama un escritorio en donde estaba un soporte donde tenía libros, una lámpara y algunas fotos de sus amigos, a un lado (no el de la puerta) otro mueble en donde arriba había algunas cajas, abajo más libros, y abajo adornos y fotos en donde salía con dalia o Marlene y otros más, aunque serio o molesto, como si no le hubiera gustado que la tomaran. Al lado de esta había otra puerta, que era la del baño al lado de la.

-¡oye!-grito skipper pues desde un buen rato que llamaba al chico quien se encontraba viendo las fotos.

-si?-dijo sobresaltado dejando la foto en su lugar rápidamente.

-te dije si no se te a ocurrido algo para la fiesta?-dijo algo serio sentándose en frente de su escritorio girando su silla de oficina hacia el chico.

-ah… si-dijo dirigiéndose a la cama ajena y sentándose.

Mientras ellos hablaban dalia y Marlene terminaban de salir de la cafetería, aun eran las 3:15, y honestamente ninguna de las dos quería despedirse.

-¡ah!-emitió deteniéndose en seco.

-ocurre algo?-pregunto la ojiverde deteniéndose dos pasos delante de ella.

-solo me di cuenta de que yo nunca eh visto tu cuarto-respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-eh?-dijo pero antes de que diera una razón fue interrumpida.

-así que, puedo ir hoy?-dijo entusiasmada.

Marlene se encontraba… ¿nerviosa?, como si no quisiera que supiera algo, pero al verla tan entusiasmada inconscientemente asintió, alegrando más a la menor pero después se arrepintió aunque no podía hacerse para atrás al ver la emoción de la menor.

Guio a la ojinaranja hasta su casa, pero en el camino se recordó algo también.

-a propósito yo tampoco eh visto la tuya-dijo sobresaltando a la chica.

-ah bueno pues, un día de estos-dijo aparentando no estar nerviosa.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica sus padres no se encontraban, pasaron la sala la cual era muy ordinaria y normal, paredes color moradito suave, un sofá café, y un tele en frente, mas muebles con fotos y libros, se dirigieron a la habitación de la mayor, aunque al estar en frente de la puerta la ojiverde se encontraba nerviosa recordando algo, al recordar reacciono.

-m-mejor otro día, olvide acomodar mi cama-se excusó tapando la puerta con su cuerpo recargándose de espalda.

-¡ja! Que chistosa, solo me hiciste caminar, pues no-dijo quitándola y abriendo.

La habitación era normal, pero no era lo que creía, en su cama estaba tendida, su pared era de color amarillo con varios poster de cantantes de rock en todas partes, al lado de la cama una mesita de noche con una lámpara y una foto de ellas, al lado en la esquina una guitarra eléctrica, en frente de la cama un escritorio, al lado de esta un mueble pequeño con osos y revistas, al otro lado de la cama una ventana con cortinas moradas, su mochila se encontraba botada en la cama, y no había ningún libro de alguna materia, al lado del escritorio había una computadora con estiques de nombres de bandas, y al lado la puerta del baño abierta, es mas no parecía el cuarto de alguien listo si no lo contrario.

-no tienes ningún libro, que raro-decía recorriendo la habitación.

-ah bueno es que…-trato de excusarse pero no sabía que decir.

-porque?-pregunto dándole la espalda y mirando los poster, pero al ver lo que tenía en su escritorio descubrió un examen-55 puntos-susurro, no se imaginaba que tenía esa calificación.

-¡ah!-exclamo sobresaltada arrebatándole el examen.

-me mentiste con tus estudios-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-yo…yo-trato de hablar, se encontraba petrificada era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que dalia le dedicaba una mirada seria, casi pensaba que la chica no tenía una.

-porque?-pregunto sobresaltando a la chica.

-yo… yo quería…impresionarte y poder ser tu amiga…-hablaba entrecortadamente después de haber tragado en seco.

-solo por eso!-exclamo ¿molesta?, se encontraba molesta!-solo por algo tan estúpido como eso, ¿impresionarme? , solo se tu misma, no me importa que seas una rockera, pero no me gusto que me mintieras-dijo para después desviar la mirada.

Se encontraba petrificada.

-yo me voy-dijo cabizbaja saliendo de la habitación.

-dalia!-exclamo pero ya era tarde la chica ya había salido del cuarto y caminado a la puerta, cuando salió ya se había salido de la casa.

en la tarde rico entro a la casa de dalia, pues tenía una llave que le había dado la chica, más alegre que nunca se dirigió a las escaleras después de saludar a kristal.

-rico! Dalia esta…-no acabo de decir pues el chico ya había subido las escaleras corriendo de la emoción.

al llegar arriba sintió el ambiente tenso y se hacía más al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la dalia, abrió la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa preocupado, la atmósfera de la habitación se sintió pesada, ahí estaba ella acostada en su cama de panza ocultando su cara en una almohadilla en forma de estrella color naranja, rodeada por una aura oscura y depresiva, el chico sonrió de lado después de soltar un suspiro.

Camino hasta la cama de la chica, y se puso del lado derecho, pues hasta ahí estaba acostada (casi en la orilla).

-porque tan deprimida?-pregunto acariciando su nuca, mientras la chica alzaba la cabeza a mirarlo y después se sentaba.

-…hoy fui a la casa de Marlene y me entere que todo este tiempo me estuvo mintiendo-dijo después de un silencio mirando su almohada.

-aja-asintió jalando la silla de la chica y sentándose.

-me entere que no es la chica aplicada y dedicada con sus estudios como me había dicho, sino que es rockera, sabes que no tengo problema con eso, le dijo que porque me mintió, me respondió que solo quería impresionarme y ser mi amiga, le grite diciendo que esta tonto que solo esa fuera la razón, pues yo no discrimino, podíamos ser amigas sin que me mintiera con eso-explico con una mirada molesta al último.

-oh dalia, querida-dijo en forma cariñosa algo que después hizo que se crispara y dalia se apartara pues ambos no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de afecto-te olvidaste de que tu también mentiste-dijo captando la mirada de dalia quien estaba confundida.

-rico señalo las paredes formando un circulo en el aire, refiriéndose a la casa, haciendo recordar a dalia.

Dalia se palmo la cara-tienes razón, me centre tanto en ese tema que olvide eso-dijo ocultando su sonrojo de vergüenza.

-pues ya está resuelto, mañana te disculpas con ella en la escuela-dijo con una sonrisa mientras dalia le devolvía el gesto más vívidamente.

-gracias-agradeció-y venias a contarme algo ¿no?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-oh si, hoy fue un día genial, hoy visite por primera vez la casa de skipper, aunque no me sorprendió tanto pues tu…-fue interrumpido por un chillido de emoción por parte de la chica.

-en serio, y que más?-pregunto más emocionada que antes.

-me di cuenta que tú ya lo has visitado-respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de lado.

-jejeje si-asintió pues no le había contado sobre eso-como supiste?-pregunto.

-su madre me confundió contigo-respondió.

-ah ya veo y que más?-volvió a preguntar sonriendo alegremente.

estuvieron platicando hasta que el chico tenía que irse, claro después de cenar, al dia siguiente dalia se encontraba en clases con la mirada en el pizarrón pero con su mente en su mundo, al ser el de la última fila cerca de la ventana, aunque en medio, podía ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar música, hasta que su celular vibro sobresaltándola, lo saco ocultándolo con su libreta.

-Marlene no vino hoy, tendrás que ir a su casa-decía el mensaje mandado por rico.

-pero con que pretexto?-le respondió.

-el darle la tarea-contesto después de un rato.

-ok-fue su último mensaje.

el día en la escuela se hizo muy lento para dalia, al terminar se encontró con rico para que le entregara la tarea pues no iban en la misma clase, se despidió y se dirigió a la casa de la mayor.

Al llegar se paro en frente de la puerta inhalo y soltó para darse fuerzas.

-_vamos dalia no te pongas como alguien orgulloso_-pensó dándose animo cerrando los ojos.

Toco el timbre para después arrepentirse y querer salir corriendo cuando escucho una voz después de unos segundos.

-ya voy!-grito una voz femenina para que después de unos segundos se abriera la puerta poniendo nerviosa a dalia pero tratando de no aparentarlo.

-b-buenas tardes-tartamudeo suavemente, odiaba ser formal pero debía serlo- soy amiga de Marlene, mi nombre es dalia-se presentó formando una sonrisa.

-oh ya veo yo soy su madre mi nombre es Elizabeth -asintió formando una sonrisa la mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés.

-vine a entregarle la tarea-dijo mostrando su mochila cruzada.

-ah pasa! Pasa!, su habitación es…-iba diciendo mientras dalia entraba.

-descuide, ya se donde es-dijo formando una sonrisa-

-ya veo-dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

Dalia se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Marlene, sin darse cuenta que la mujer la miraba pensativa.

Una vez en frente de la puerta, respiro profundamente y soltó para después llenarse de más valor y tocar… nada, ni un mínimo ruido, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la giro abriendo lentamente, se asomó viendo fácilmente a la chica hecha un bulto en su cama, pues estaba completamente tapada con su cobija cerca de la orilla dándole la espalda, se adentró y dejo su mochila recargándolo en las patas del escritorio, para después dirigirse a ella.

-…-no podía hablar por lo nerviosa que estaba por lo que opto por zarandearla suavemente.

-no estoy de humor, mamá-se quejó contrayéndose más.

-…ho-hola Marlene-saludo tratándose de tranquilizar sus nervios.

-¡dalia!-exclamo quitándose la cobija de la cara mirándola.

-y-yo, vine a dejarte la tarea-dijo señalando su mochila mientras la mayor se sentaba, dalia noto que sus ojos estaban rojos haciendo que se sintiera mal y la sombra de su fleco tapara sus ojos.

-ya veo-asintió desanimándose y agachando la cabeza.

Silencio incomodo, dalia abrió un poco sus labios para decir algo.

-y-y también-no puedo evitar tartamudear-para pedirte perdón y decirte que yo también mentí- confeso jugando con sus dedos mirando a un lado.

-cómo?, en qué?-pregunto mirándola sorprendida.

-…-dalia miraba los lados-ven a mi casa-soltó al fin.

-a-a tu casa-repitió sonrojándose levemente.

-si, ahí sabrás en que mentí-dijo mientras la chica se paraba.

* * *

Jajajajajaja un capi largo XD, primera vez que hago una largo, cuál será el secreto de dalia? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi, en si este capi a pesar de ser largo no me gusto mucho pues, había escrito uno en mi libreta pero se me olvidaron traerme mis hojas, (vine a la casa de mi abuela), y quería acabarla ya, por lo que tuve que hacerla con lo poco que recordaba de lo que había escrito en las hojas, espero y si sea de su agrado, aqui la razón de porque esta marlene se parece a mi versión reverse!marlene

Nos vemos ^w^/

por fin!, ya subi mi version humana de dalia, en mi perfil tengo mi deviantart, ahi pondrán entrar y ver como es dalia, aunque no me salio como queria


End file.
